Healthcare devices for feet have been suggested. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a healthcare device for improving health by mechanically causing knee bouncing. This particular device includes a roller under the bottom surface of a footrest on which one rests his/her whole foot, the roller rotating to swing the footrest up and down.